parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Romeocules
Rjvernel's movie spoof of "Hercules." Cast: *Hercules - Romeo (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Megara - Juliet (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Zeus - Francis (Felidae) *Hera - Felicity (Felidae) *Philoctetes - Bartok (Anastasia) *Pegasus - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Hades - Claudandus (Felidae) *Pain and Panic - Joe (Help! I'm a Fish) and Fagin (Wars of the Birds) *Amphitryon and Alcmene - Danny and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Hermes - SpongeBob SquarePants (His own TV Shows and Movies) *Young Hercules - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Nessus - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Muses - themselves (Hercules) *The 3 Fates - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone), Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty), and Cruella DeVil (101 Dalmatians) *Demetrius, the Pot Maker - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *The Boys with Frisbee - The Stabbington Brothers (Tangled) *Townsflok in Thebes - Rapunzel, Flynn Rider (Tangled), Zozi (Bartok the Magnifcent), Frog Tiana and Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Pain and Panic as Boys - Oliver (Oliver and Company) and Toulouse (The AristoCats) *Hydra - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *The Painter - Cecil (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *Pain and Panic as My Little Pony-style Female Horse - Sarabi (The Lion King) *The Titans - Kong (Felidae), Scar (The Lion King), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), and Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Cyclops - Forte (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *Ares, the god of war - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) *Aphrodite, Godness of love - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Apollo, the god of the sun - Uncle Dumpling (Pucca) *Cerbrus - Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver and Company), and the Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) *Baby Hercules - Baby Phineas (Phineas and Ferb - Agent Doof) *Angry Warthog - Carface (All Dogs go to Heaven) *Scar-Style Lion - Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) *Gigantic Creepy Bird - Hawk (The Sword in the Stone) *Carvings - Alvin and the Chipmunks (live action form) (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Penelope - Luke (The Rescuers) *Bull, Bird, and Imp Fighters - Shark (Help! I'm a Fish), Undertow (small size) (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea), and Frankie (Shark Tale) *Pain and Panic as Rabbit and Chipmunk - Pipkin and Fiver (Watership Down) *Pain and Panic as Birds - Percy (Pocahontas) and Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Sea Serpent - Undertow (large size) (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Poor Soul - Steele (Balto) Scenes: *Romeocules part 1: How It All Began *Romeocules part 2: Francis and Felicity's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Claudandus *Romeocules part 3: Claudandus's Lair *Romeocules part 4: Baby Phineas Gets Kidnapped/Adopted by Danny and Sawyer *Romeocules part 5: The Trouble with Strength *Romeocules part 6: ("Go the Distance") *Romeocules part 7: Phineas, Francis and Mufasa Reunite *Romeocules part 8: Phineas and Mufasa meets the Bartok *Romeocules part 9: Bartok's One Last Hope *Romeocules part 10: Romeo meets Juliet (part 1; The Battle Against Percival C. McLeach) *Romeocules part 11: Romeo meets Juliet (part 2) *Romeocules part 12: Romeo meets Juliet (part 3; Juliet and Claudandus) *Romeocules part 13: The City of Thebes *Romeocules part 14: The Battle Against Sharptooth (part 1) *Romeocules part 15: The Battle Against Sharptooth (part 2) *Romeocules part 16: The Battle Against Sharptooth (part 3) *Romeocules part 17: ("Zero to Hero") *Romeocules part 18: What is Romeo's Weakness? *Romeocules part 19: Not a True Hero Yet *Romeocules part 20: Juliet Makes her Move *Romeocules part 21: Romance in the Air *Romeocules part 22: ("I Won't Say I'm in Love")/Juliet Quits/Bartok's Big Discovery *Romeocules part 23: Bartok's Revelation *Romeocules part 24: A Deal is Made *Romeocules part 25: Claudandus Unleashes the Titans *Romeocules part 26: Clash of the Titans (part 1) *Romeocules part 27: Clash of the Titans (part 2) *Romeocules part 28: Clash of the Titans (part 3) *Romeocules part 29: Romeo Saves Juliet *Romeocules part 30: Romeo Ascends ("A Star is Born") *Romeocules part 31: End Credits Gallery: Romeo.jpg|Romeo as Hercules Romeo-juliet-sealed-disneyscreencaps.com-2952.jpg|Juliet as Megara Confused cat felidae s cap by klarkkentthe3rd-d3055wm.png|Francis as Zeus Felicity.png|Felicity as Hera Bartok in Anastasia.jpg|Bartok as Philoctetes Mufasa.png|Mufasa as Pegasus Felidae05.jpg|Claudandus as Hades Joe and Fagin (Help! I'm a Fish and Wars of the Birds).jpg|Joe and Fagin as Pain and Panic Danny and Sawyer.jpg|Danny and Sawyer as Amphitryon and Alcmene Spongebob's Inflatable Pants.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Hermes Phineas from Phineas and Ferb.jpg|Phineas as Young Hercules Percival McLeach.jpg|Percival C. McLeach as Nessus The Muses (Hercules).jpg|The Muses as themselves Madam Mim, Maleficent and Cruella DeVil (The Sword in the Stone, Sleeping Beauty and 101 Dalmatians).jpg|Madam Mim, Maleficent and Cruella DeVil as The 3 Fates Chief.jpg|Chief as Demetrius, the Pot Maker Stabbington Brothers.jpeg|The Stabbington Brothers as The Boys with Frisbee Landscape-1433348648-tangled-rapunzel-hair-flynn-rider.jpg|Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Zozi.png|Zozi, Tiana-Prince-Naveen-in-The-Princess-and-the-Frog-disney-couples-25726611-1280-720.jpg|Frog Tiana and Frog Naveen as Townsflok in Thebes Oliver and Toulouse (Oliver and Company and the AristoCats).jpg|Oliver and Toulouse as Pain and Panic as Boys Original Sharptooth.jpg|Sharptooth as Hydra Cecil-1-.jpg|Cecil as The Painter Sarabi.jpg|Sarabi as Pain and Panic as My Little Pony-style Female Horse Kong (Felidae).png|Kong, Profile_-_Scar.jpg|Scar, Drake (1).png|Drake, Professor Ratigan.png|and Ratigan as The Titans Forte.jpg|Forte as The Cyclops Mr-boomer-the-fox-and-the-hound-4.85.jpg|Boomer as Ares, the god of war Viper in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Viper as Aphrodite, Godness of love Uncle Dumpling.png|Uncle Dumpling as Apollo, the god of the sun Roscoe and DeSoto.jpg|Roscoe, DeSoto The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken).jpg|and the Red Guy as Cerbrus Baby Phineas (Phineas and Ferb - Agent Doof).jpg|Baby Phineas as Baby Hercules Carface in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2.jpg|Carface as Angry Warthog Red-all-dogs-go-to-heaven-2-75.8.jpg|Red as Scar-Style Lion Hawk (The Sword in the Stone).png|Hawk as Gigantic Creepy Bird Alvin and the Chipmunks New.jpg|Alvin and the Chipmunks as Carvings Luke (The Rescuers).jpg|Luke as Penelope Shark (Help! I'm a Fish).jpg|Shark, Undertow (Small.jpg|Undertow (small size) Frankie-shark-tale-43.jpg|and Frankie as Bull, Bird, and Imp Fighters Pipkin in Watership Down.jpg|Pipkin Fiver.jpg|and Fiver as Pain and Panic as Rabbit and Chipmunk Percy (Pocahontas).jpg|Percy Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame).jpg|and Hugo as Pain and Panic as Birds Undertow.jpg|Undertow (large size) as Sea Serpent Steele 8.JPG|Steele as Poor Soul Category:Rjvernel Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Parodies